When Everything Is Late
by Mgr. Zhao
Summary: Bahkan aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau mengijinkanku untuk membalas perasanmu? Tuhan, apakah kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk bersatu dengan 'dia? A Comeback Fanfiction from Little Zhao / HunHan / Romance-Hurt / RnR?
1. Chapter 1-Teaser

_Wei ni dang xia kuang feng_

_(Blocking the gusts for you)_

_Shen wei ni de shou hu zhe_

_(I am your guardian)_

.

"_Hyung, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Menahan semua hembusan angin yang bisa menggoyahkan dirimu,"_

.

.

_Yong yuan you wo_

_(You'll always have me)_

_Jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo_

_(Even if the whole world turns cold)_

_._

"_Kau punya diriku, hyung. Diriku yang selalu akan bersamamu walaupun dunia menjauhimu. Walaupun dunia berubah dingin kepada dirimu. Walaupun dunia merendahkanmu,"_

_._

_._

_Mei ci ni tong ku wei qu, wei ni hui ba lei ca qu_

_(Anytime you are hurt or sad, I will wipe away those tears)_

.

"_Bolehkah, hyung? Ketika kau sakit atau sedih nanti, aku akan mengusap air matamu. Menghiburmu sampai kesedihanmu pergi,"_

_._

_._

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Aku akan menanggung semua dosamu! Hiks…. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, Luhan? Kumohon…,"

.

Kita tidak mungkin bersatu.

.

.

"…. Apa!?"

"Kita sama, Sehun. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita akan berdosa…,"

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa,"

.

Bahkan sampai surga dan neraka menyatupun, itu akan tetap menjadi dosa.

.

.

.

.

.

A COMEBACK FANFICTION

.

HUNHAN'S STORY

.

Luhan

EXO's Sehun

.

.

MGR. ZHAO

Presenting

WHEN EVERYTHING IS LATE

.

.

Haaai. Annyeong ^^

Do you remember me? I am Zhao. Yes, LittleZhao. Kkkk XD

Zhao kembali lagi ke dunia Fanfiction setelah sekian lama 'menghilang' dan muncul lagi dengan PenName juga tentunya akun yang baru. Kenapa?

Eh, adakah yang tanya kenapa?

Karena….

Akun Zhao yang sebelumnya, yaitu Little Zhao, entah kenapa nggak bisa dibuka, dan Ff Zhao yang berjudul "Is My Brother A Psycho?" juga dihapus sama pihak Ffn (atau entah sama siapa). Mungkin terlalu 'sensitive', ya? Kedua hal itu membuat mood Zhao untuk lanjut writing dan update jadi melayang entah kemana. Bahkan untuk update ulang Ff itu juga udah nggak ada niat. Kkkk.

Maaf untuk yang nungguin Ff itu.

Jadi, sekarang Zhao 'comeback' with a new Pen Name. But, tetap panggil Zhao, ya. Hehehe ^^V

.

Untuk Ff di atas, arra, ini baru teaser. Tapi, Zhao butuh masukan, lebih baik dilanjut atau nggak, ya? So, read and review, ok?

.

That's all from me.

See you next time, chingudeul ^^

Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

WHEN EVERYTHING IS LATE

By : Mgr. Zhao

Cast : Luhan, EXO's Sehun

Pairing : HunHan

Disclaimer : Casts are not mine, only the story is mine

HAPPY READING! ^^

.

.

'Apa kabar, hyung?'

'Hyung, aku merindukanmu,'

'Hyung, apakah kau sedang sibuk?'

'Hyung…,'

'Lulu…,'

"Luhan! Ayo pulang ke hotel. Shooting hari ini dilanjutkan besok!"

"Ah, baik,"

Aku memilih mematikan smartphone-ku saat Lao Gao memanggil. Lalu aku mengikutinya dan kru yang lain berjalan ke arah parkiran. Pikiranku melayang mengingat pesan yang barusan aku baca. 'Dia' menanyakan kabarku. 'Dia' mengatakan kalau 'dia' merindukanku. 'Dia' ingin tahu apakah aku sedang sibuk atau tidak. Bahkan ia tetap memanggil namaku saat tidak ada sama sekali balasan yang aku berikan atas pesannya.

Aku menggenggam erat smartphone-ku. Bahkan saat aku meletakkan punggungku di sandaran bangku mobil. Ingin rasanya aku membalas pesan itu. Tapi, aku takut. Takut kalau 'dia' akan menanyakan 'hal itu' lagi kalau aku membalas pesannya.

Pada akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk memasangkan earphone ke smartphone-ku, lalu menyentuh ikon 'music'. Mungkin mendengarkan lagu adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk melupakan masalahku hari ini -termasuk 'dia'-, dan menikmatinya sambil memandang jalanan malam dari dalam mobil.

…_._

_Wei ni dang xia kuang feng (Blocking the gusts for you)_

_Shen wei ni de shou hu zhe (I am your guardian)_

Ya, aku pelindungmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Menahan semua hembusan angin yang bisa menggoyahkan dirimu.

_Yong yuan you wo (You'll always have me)_

_Jiu suan shi jie dou leng mo (Even if the whole world turns cold)_

Kau punya diriku. Diriku yang selalu akan bersamamu walaupun dunia menjauhimu. Walaupun dunia berubah dingin kepada dirimu. Walaupun dunia merendahkanmu.

_Mei ci ni tong ku wei qu, wei ni hui ba lei ca qu (Anytime you are hurt or sad, I will wipe away those tears)_

Tenanglah, ketika kau sakit atau sedih nanti, aku akan mengusap air matamu. Menghiburmu sampai kesedihanmu pergi.

Eh?

Sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah smartphone-ku. Kenapa yang terputar adalah lagu ini? Lagu ini…. Lagu yang membuatku teringat pada 'dia'. 'Dia' yang dulu menyanyikan lagu ini kepadaku sebagai lagu tidur. Walaupun 'dia' adalah rapper, suaranya terdengar indah di telingaku. Aku masih ingat malam dimana aku menangis di pelukannya, dan 'dia' mengatakan hal-hal manis kepadaku.

"_Hyung, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Menahan semua hembusan angin yang bisa menggoyahkan dirimu," _

Sekarang kita jauh, Sehun. Apakah kau tetap bisa melindungiku? Aku bahkan sudah goyah. Aku butuh kau sekarang.

"_Kau punya diriku, hyung. Diriku yang selalu akan bersamamu walaupun dunia menjauhimu. Walaupun dunia berubah dingin kepada dirimu. Walaupun dunia merendahkanmu,"_

Tidak. Bagaimana caranya kau bersamaku? Kita sudah terpisah jarak. Walaupun dunia menghangat kembali kepadaku sekalipun. Kau tidak akan mendekat padaku. Tidak akan.

"_Bolehkah, hyung? Ketika kau sakit atau sedih nanti, aku akan mengusap air matamu. Menghiburmu sampai kesedihanmu pergi,"_

Sehun. Aku sedang sedih sekarang. Tapi mana? Adakah kau yang mengusap air mataku? Adakah kau yang menghiburku? Bahkan aku harus mengusap air mataku sendiri Sehunnie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin menangis di pelukanmu seperti dulu.

'PUK'

"Luhan, ni hao ma?" (Luhan, apa kau baik?)

Tepukan di bahuku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ternyata Lao Gao.

"Ye, wo…hao…," (Ya, aku…baik…)

Aku menjawab sambil menghapus air mataku. Ah, kenapa aku malah menangis.

"Huff…," aku menghembuskan nafasku seakan semua kesedihanku akan ikut pergi bersamaan dengan nafas yang kuhembuskan. Kemudian aku mematikan pemutar musik di smartphone-ku, menenteng tas-ku, dan membawa diriku keluar dari mobil yang sudah terparkir entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di kasur. Merileks-kan otot-otot tubuh yang menegang karena kegiatan sejak pagi buta tadi. Hembusan dingin dari pendingin ruangan ditambah cuaca mendung di luar sana membuat aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melapisi tubuhku dengan selimut dan akhirnya beberapa lama kemudian kurasakan kantuk mulai menyerangku.

'Drrrt…. Drrrt…,' Oh? Getar smartphone-ku?

"Enggh…," dengan sedikit lenguhan karena merasa terganggu akhirnya aku memaksakan tanganku untuk bergerak ke meja nakas samping tempat tidur dan mengambil smartphone-ku yang barusan bergetar. Mungkin saja ada pesan penting. Aku segera membuka pesan itu, dan ternyata….

'From : Sehunnie'

…benar saja. Aku mendapat sebuah pesan yang…penting.

'Hyung, sudah tidurkah? Bagaimana kegiatanmu hari ini? Aku yakin kau sangat lelah. Hyung, aku merindukanmu,'

Aku tersenyum pilu membaca pesan itu. Setiap malam, setiap hari Sehun mengirimi aku pesan bahkan menghubungiku lewat video-call. Tapi tak satupun ku jawab. Air mataku pun menetes.

"Maafkan aku…,"

Segera aku hapus air mataku. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Aku cepat-cepat keluar kamarku. Membawa selimut dan bantalku kemudian berjalan ke kamar sebelah. Tak sampai 15 detik setelah aku mengetuk pintu, kamar itu terbuka.

"Lao Gao, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu?"

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur juga?"

Suara Lao Gao tiba-tiba terdengar. Mungkin ia merasa terganggu karena aku terus bergerak sejak tadi.

"Belum. Dui bu qi (maaf). Aku membuat tidurmu tidak nyenyak,"

"Tak apa. Tapi kau harus tidur. Besok masih ada shooting untuk adegan terakhir,"

"Ya. Akan kucoba untuk tidur,"

Sudah tiga puluh menit aku menidurkan diriku disamping Lao Gao. Aku kira dengan begitu aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Tapi ternyata tidak. Menghindari Sehun bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk bisa tidur nyenyak.

Aku memikirkan semua yang sudah aku lakukan kepada Sehun selama kami berpisah. Maksudku, dari saat aku keluar dari EXO.

Setelah malam terakhir konser di Beijing itu, aku langsung kembali ke rumah. Tanpa memperdulikan smartphone-ku yang terus-terusan berbunyi setiap beberapa menit sekali karena panggilan dan pesan dari Sehun.

'Hyung, aku merindukanmu,'

Aku masih ingat apa pesan pertama yang dikirimkan Sehun padaku beberapa menit setelah aku sampai di rumah malam itu. Bahkan belum ada satu hari kami berpisah, ia sudah bilang merindukanku. Pesan-pesan yang selanjutnya juga begitu. Walaupun tidak secara langsung ia katakana kalau ia merindukanku, aku bisa tetap merasakan kerinduannya. Tahukah, Sehun? Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan rindu. Tapi aku juga.

Aku yakin sekarang pasti banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun di handphone-ku. Setiap malam sebelum tidur ia selalu menghubungiku, walaupun selalu tidak kuangat. Begitu juga dengan video call. Ngomong-ngomong tentang video call, aku jadi teringat bagaimana Sehun mengatakan hal 'itu'. Hal yang membuatku takut untuk membalas semua pesan dan panggilannya lagi.

FLASHBACK ON

"Luhannie-hyung. Aku merindukanmu,"

"Sehunnie. Bahkan belum ada seminggu aku pulang,"

"Tapi memang ini yang aku rasakan. Aku rindu padamu,"

"Hahaha. Baiklah. Aku juga merindukanmu,"

"Hyung…,"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu,"

"Hm? Aku juga menyukaimu, Sehun,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu,"

"Kita jadian?"

"…. Apa!?"

"Jadilah kekasihku, hyung. Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu,"

"Tapi Sehun. Aku kira kita hanya sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng,"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan ini. Memang awalnya seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan perasaan di dalam hatiku berubah. Semua yang aku tunjukkan padamu bukan hanya tuntutan agency yang mengharuskan kita berdekatan, tapi itu semua kata hatiku. Semua yang aku lakukan bersamamu dimanapun, aku menganggap itu bukan hanya hiburan untuk fans. Tapi…aku yang menginginkan itu. Aku yang menginginkan kita berdekatan. Selalu bersama,"

"Sehun, tapi…,"

"Aku mohon. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Kita sama, Sehun. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita akan berdosa…,"

"Aku akan menanggung semua dosamu! Hiks…. Aku mencintaimu,"

"…,"

"Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, Luhan? Kumohon…,"

"Sehun, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah,"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau membalas perasaanku,"

"…,"

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku tidak bisa,"

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

"Lao Gao, aku rasa aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja,"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Lao Gao sambil beranjak bangun mengikutiku.

"Aku…butuh waktu sendiri. Xie xie," aku cepat menjawab melihat Lao Gao yang mengikutiku keluar kamarnya, sepertinya ia berniat menemaniku.

"Oh, baiklah. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu,"

"Ya,"

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang sambil memeluk selimut dan bantalku yang kubawa kembali dari kamar Lao Gao.

'Drrrt…. Drrrt…,'

Kulirikkan mataku ketika kudengar getar handphone-ku. Aku tahu itu pasti video call dari Sehun. Aku ingin mengangkatnya. Tapi… aku takut. Aku takut tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan kalau ia bertanya tentang masalah itu lagi dan pada akhirnya akan menyakitinya

"Hiks…Sehun…,"

Entah kenapa aku malah menangis. Mengacuhkan handphone-ku yang kembali bergetar di meja nakas. Aku berjalan ke depan cermin. Melihat diriku yang saat ini menangis.

'Kau jelek,'

Pasti Sehun akan mengatakan itu kalau aku menangis.

"Haha. Bahkan aku merindukanmu sampai aku menangis, Sehunnie," ucapku sambil tetap menangis dan tertawa hambar.

Jujur, aku ingin sekali membalas perasaan Sehun. Aku juga memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Aku menyadari aku mencintainya, lebih dari perasaan kakak kepada adiknya. Tapi, aku juga sadar kalau ini salah. Aku dan dia sama-sama pria. Tidak mungkin bagi kami untuk bersatu, untuk saling mencintai. Bahkan untuk mencuri pandang sekalipun itu sudah salah.

Tapi, aku balik bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

'Apakah aku mencintainya?'

Aku…jujur aku juga mencintainya. Aku menyukainya. Aku sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku kesepian jika tanpanya. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Aku benci melihatnya sedih. Aku ingin selalu disampingnya. Walau sudah 3 bulan kami berpisah, aku tetap memikirkannya.

'Lalu apa yang membuatku tidak menerima perasaannya?'

Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya karena…aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli akan 'kesalahan' yang terjadi di antara kami. Aku begitu mencintainya. Aku…sangat mencintainya,'

Tuhan. Aku menyadari aku begitu mencintainya. Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa cinta disebut buta. Tuhan, ijinkan aku untuk membalas perasaannya.

'Drrrt…. Drrrt…,'

Smartphone-ku bergetar lagi. Kali ini segera aku ambil dan aku lihat apa yang tertera di layar. Ternyata kali ini adalah pesan dari Sehun. Tanpa berpikir lama lagi aku membuka pesan itu.

'From : Sehunnie

Hyung, aku tahu kau menjauhiku. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon, terima video call-ku. Aku ingin berbicara. Aku tidak tahan seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mau kita saling mendiamkan. Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja. Angkat,'

Sehunnie, apa aku begitu menyakitimu sampai kau seperti ini? Apakah aku keterlaluan?

'Drrrt…. Drrrt…,'

Lagi. Smartphone yang masih ada di tanganku kembali bergetar. Benar saja, Sehun langsung menghubungiku lewat video call. Dengan segera aku menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak ingin Sehun melihatku menangis. Setelah aku rasa siap, aku segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Hai, Se…,"

'Luhan, hyung,'

Sehun memanggil namaku sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan sapaanku. Dan yang aku lihat sekarang begitu menyayat hatiku. Sehun dengan matanya yang sembab dan bengkak karena menangis, berusaha tersenyum kepadaku walaupun senyumannya terlihat kaku dan menyakitkan.

'Akhirnya kau menerima panggilanku, Hyung. Apakah kau tau? Aku merindukanmu,…,'

"Se…Sehunnie, aku juga...,"

'Hyung. Cukup aku yang berbicara kali ini. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya kepadamu. Aku ingin mengeluarkan semua. Aku berharap setelah ini semua masalah kita bisa selesai. Agar aku…rasa sakit hatiku bisa hilang,'

Aku mendengarkan sambil menatapnya. Kali ini Sehun tidak mengijinkanku untuk berbicara. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

'Hyung, terakhir kali kita berbicara lewat video call, aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, kan? Kau pasti masih ingat. Aku… Mmm…mungkin kau menganggap itu hanya sebuah gurauan. Tapi kau harus tau kalau memang itu yang sebenarnya aku rasakan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku…merasa…kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku…maksudku…hatiku, rasanya kosong jika kau tidak ada di dekatku…. Mungkin karena aku saja yang belum terbiasa tanpamu. Selama ini aku terlalu menggantungkan diriku kepadamu. Tidur bersama. Makan bersama. Kemana-mana bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang. Walaupun sebelumnya aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan berpisah dengan kami dan aku sudah berusaha tidak peduli akan hal itu, tetap saja hatiku merasa sesak,'

Sekarang aku merasa aku benar-benar jahat. Di dalam setiap ucapannya, tersirat kalau ia sangat sakit hati. Aku masih memperhatikannya sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah ingin terjatuh.

'Aku tidak akan mengulang ucapanku malam itu lagi. Aku tahu pada akhirnya akan sama saja. Aku sadar aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak kecil begini, hyung. Aku tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakku pada orang lain. Aku seharusnya sudah dewasa, sudah bisa mengerti mana yang baik mana yang buruk. Tapi aku malah kekanak-kanakkan seperti ini,'

'Hyung, aku minta maaf tentang itu semua. Aku harap kau tetap menyayangiku seperti adikmu sendiri. Walaupun adikmu yang ini terlalu memujamu. Haha. Maaf, hyung…,'

Aku terenyuh karena Sehun berusaha tertawa tapi ia malah meneteskan air mata. Ingin rasanya aku menghapus air mata itu.

'Hehe. Hiks…aku bodoh, ya, hyung? Padahal dulu aku yang berjanji kalau aku akan menghiburmu dan mengusap air matamu kalau kau menangis. Tapi…sekarang malah aku sendiri yang menangis,'

"Sehunnie…,"

'Jangan ikut menangis, hyung. Kau jelek saat menangis. Hahaha,'

Lagi, Sehun kembali memaksa untuk tertawa. Mungkin ia ingin menghiburku karena sekarang aku ikut menangis karenanya. Maafkan hyung, Sehun.

'Hyung. Aku berjanji akan membuang jauh-jauh rasa itu. Rasa yang telah aku nyatakan dan membuatmu sakit. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengungkit itu lagi. Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit hati lagi. Aku mengerti kalau ini semua salah. Lagipula kau akan menikah 2 tau 3 tahun lagi, bukan? Aku yakin kau sudah memilih orang yang tepat untuk dirimu,'

Sehun, apakah ini berarti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa kau sudah menyerah?

'Aku akan melepasmu. Membiarkanmu bahagia tanpaku. Karena aku yakin keadaannya akan lebih baik jika seperti itu,'

"Sehunnie…hiks…. Maafkan hyung. Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti ini,"

'Hyung, aku tahu ini sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak akan bisa diulang lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjaga perasaan ini, perasaan yang sudah aku mantapkan tidak akan mencintaimu lebih dari seorang hyung,'

"Hiks…," aku hanya bisa menggeleng untuk menyahutnya. Aku tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Air mataku entah sudah berapa kali menetes.

'Karena aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin merasakan apa yang aku rasakan,'

Tidak, Sehun. Aku…. Aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa….

'Hyung, sekarang pandanglah aku sebagai adikmu, tetap sebagai adikmu. Adik kesayanganmu,'

"Sehunnie…aku…aku…," aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Rasa sakit dihatiku begitu menusuk. Seakan aku kehilangan kemampuan berbicara karena hal itu.

'Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini, hyung. Tapi aku mohon, jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan menuruti apa maumu. Selama ini kau menghindariku mungkin karena aku terlalu mengganggu kegiatanmu,'

Tidak…. Jangan seperti ini, Sehun.

'Hyung, hapuslah air matamu. Ini sudah larut. Tidurlah, hyung. Kau masih ada kegiatan besok, kan? Selamat malam, hyung. Jaljayo,'

'KLIK'

"…Se..Sehun! Sehunnie! Hiks…,"

Sehun memutuskan sambungannya. Ia membuktikan ia sudah tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi. Aku begitu sakit. Hatiku sesak. Sehun, kenapa kau seperti ini? Bahkan aku baru saja menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau mengijinkanku untuk membalas perasanmu? Tuhan, apakah kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk bersatu dengan Sehun?

"Beginikah rasanya saat aku tidak menerima perasaanmu, Sehun? Sakit sekali…hiks…sesak, Sehun,"

Sekarang aku menyadari kalau keadaanku begitu menyedihkan. Menangis sesenggukkan, terduduk di kepala ranjang sambil menggenggam smartphone-ku -aku harap Sehun akan menghubungiku lagi, namun aku sadar itu semua tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

.

END

.

Annyeong, ketemu lagi di Chapter 1. Hehehe.

Jadi, gimana pendapat kalian tentang FF kali ini? Terlalu monoton? Ngebosenin? -_- Zhao ngerasa gitu soalnya respon untuk FF ini lebih sedikit dari respon FF-FF Zhao sebelumnya.

Mungkin kalo ngebosenin dan aneh lebih tepat ya buat FF ini, soalnya emang Zhao sengaja bikin FF One Shot biar nggak terlalu ngecewain kalo update lama dan antisipasi kalau-kalau mood Zhao tiba-tiba ilang buat nerusin FF multichapther.

Di Chapter ini, Zhao ucapkan terimakasih buat semua yang udah Review, Respon, termasuk yang udah baca. KAMSAHAMNIDA. Zhao juga minta maaf kalo kelamaan update. Hehehe Peaceee V^-^….

Nah…. Zhao minta review yang berisi kritik dan saran, juga respon lainnya dari readers semuanya.

Annyeong


End file.
